Epifaño Vargas
Epifanio Vargas was the governor of Sinaloa and the don of the Vargas cartel. He is dead. Biography His parents were farmers that were hanged by "The Crocodile" after failing to pay their cartel protection money. He murdered the Crocodile in revenge. He started a small, local produce company and turned it into a thriving international export business1x11. He was married to Camila for over 25 years and they had a daughter named Isabela. Personality Camila calls him charming. He is a cartel don and a governor, so is influential. He thinks of himself as principled, as he believes a governor should be1x02. Relationships Alberto Cortez: Colonel Cortez was always a bit insistent and infringing on his space. Epifanio didn't like Cortez but he was necessary to his role as governor. Batman: Batman was Epifanio's right hand man. Epifanio planned to turn the business largely over to Batman's control in order to distance himself from it, and later attack Batman as the "leader" of the Vargas cartel in Sinaloa. Epifanio later eats a taco made of Batman's flesh as offered by Cortez. Camila Vargas: Although he offers Camila a divorce, which she initially rejects, he seems to still be in love with her. After suffering a heart attack, Camila comes to visit him in the hospital and he said, "When I lost you, I thought my heart would break. Perhaps it finally has." ''Their relationship is strained and they hate each other twice as much as they love each other, but when it comes to their daughter, they are united. Epifanio never orders for anyone to physically hurt Camila. He breaks her out of jail after Isabela is kidnapped and later dies by her side. Isabela Vargas: Isabela looks up to her father and is proud of him for leaving behind the cartel business, as he has told her he has. She is hurt when he is accused of being a cartel leader at the wedding and when she sees his secretary leave his bedroom adjusting her clothes. Isabela visits her mom to tell her that Epifanio is cheating on her and asks her to come home. When Isabela is kidnapped, Epifanio ignores his problems with Camila and has her broken out of jail so that they can recover Isabela together. When Epifanio dies on the runway, Isabela runs out of the airplane and weeps over his body. She is very bitter over his death and encourages Camila to hunt Teresa down and kill her. However, when given the chance to kill Teresa herself, she doesn't take it. El Santo: Epifanio was terrified of him. Back in '95, he did a deal with Igor, the Russian, for a shipment and he didn't realize El Santo was involved. The crate was seized and when Epifanio didn't want to pay for it, he came home and found his entire house staff strung up like wet laundry. Epifanio ended up paying for the lost shipment2x05. Teresa Mendoza: Upon their first meeting, Epifanio was nice to Teresa because she was his godson Guero's girlfriend. After Guero's death, Teresa tried to exchange the book for her life. Epifanio didn't go along with this, and after Teresa left him behind after their car flipped, he swore revenge. He had men looking for her everywhere -- California, Florida, Arizona -- and was determined to bring her in. He spends much of season one searching for her and trying to retrieve her from Camila. Teresa later shoots and kills Epifanio in front of his family. Trivia * He says that his relationship with Camila always worked because he always let her lead. * He wins the governorship in 1x13. Quotes # Let me be clear -- I'm no politician. Like most of you, I come from nothing. And I know what it means to be powerless. My campaign is about restoring the power to you, the people of Mexico, and take it out of the hands of the thugs that are destroying the very fabric of our society and robbing our children's future. And we all know what I'm talking about. Who I'm talking about.. the cartels. And if I'm elected in 2 weeks time, I promise I will track down every drug dealer I can and lock them up. I will find every stash house. -Epifañio in an interview # ''This is your home. You're part of me. I've never been complete without you. -Epifaño to Camila Gallery Epifanio and aurellio cicatriz stills.png Batman and epifano. el engano como la regla. qotsgifs.gif Epifano. un alma un mapa dos futuros. qotsgifs.gif Epifano and camila. sacar con sifron el mar. qotsgifs.gif Epifanio vargas.jpg Epifanio vargas profile.png Epifanio in punto sin retorno stills.png Epifanio vargas el hombre pajaro stills.png Isabela and epifano un pacto con un diablo stills.jpg Epifano and cortez un pacto con un diablo stills.jpg Epifano and isabela un pacto con un diablo stills.jpg Cortez and epifano un pacto con un diablo stills.jpg Camila and epifano un pacto con un diablo stills.jpg Isabela Epifano Camila La Última Hora Mata.jpg Camila and Epifano La Última Hora Mata.jpg Isabela and epifano un pacto con un diablo stills.jpg Epifano and cortez un pacto con un diablo stills.jpg Epifano and isabela un pacto con un diablo stills.jpg Cortez and epifano un pacto con un diablo stills.jpg Camila and epifano un pacto con un diablo stills.jpg Epifanio vargas el hombre pajaro stills.png Epifanio in punto sin retorno stills.png Epifanio vargas profile.png Epifanio in the hospital sacar con sifron el mar.jpg Epifano sacar con sifron el mar.jpg Epifanio and Camila dance El Beso de Judas stills.jpg Epifanio and Camila El Beso de Judas stills.jpg Epifanio + angry Un Pacto Con El Diablo stills.png 20 Epifanio drinking Un Pacto Con El Diablo stills.png Epifanio ducking El Beso de Judas stills.png Epifanio in the car El Beso de Judas stills.png 16 Isabela and Epifanio El Beso de Judas stills.png 11 Isabela and Epifanio El Beso de Judas stills.png 12 Isabela and Epifanio El Beso de Judas stills.png 21 Epifanio El Precio de la Fe stills.png 6 Epifanio El Precio de la Fe stills.png 7 Epifanio El Precio de la Fe stills.png 1 Isabela sleeping El Precio de la Fe stills.png 2 Epifanio + bathrobe El Precio de la Fe stills.png 31 Epifanio El Precio de la Fe stills.png 23 Epifanio El Precio de la Fe stills.png 26 Epifanio El Precio de la Fe stills.png Epi 1x11.jpg Gato Pote Epifanio Auerlio 1x13.jpg Epifanio 1x13.jpg 10 Epifanio 1x04.png | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Characters Category:Vargas Cartel Category:Vargas family Category:Epifaño Vargas Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Politician Category:Epifanio Vargas Category:Cause of death: gunshot Category:Cartel don Category:Heads of Cartels Category:Male Characters Category:Killed by Teresa Category:Main Characters